Ambrosias
by LenaChristine
Summary: Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's room, when the King bursts through the doors to the room, stomping to his bed and flopping onto it, like a four year old. "I just made that you prat!" Arthur just groans loudly in response. Merlin chuckled and moved to the table to clean up the plates and goblet leftover from lunch. "Alright Arthur. What's wrong, and get off the bed. I just made it.
1. The News

Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's room, when the King bursts through the doors to the room, stomping to his bed and flopping onto it, like a four year old.

"I just made that you prat!"

Arthur just groans loudly in response. Merlin chuckled and moved to the table to clean up the plates and goblet leftover from lunch.

"Alright Arthur. What's wrong, and get off the bed. I just made it."

Merlin smiled at the glare he received for ordering Arthur around. After Arthur shot him the glare, he sighed and said,

"King Sodan From Avalon is coming here to sign a peace treaty with me."

BANG. CLASH. Arthur looked up sharply to look at Merlin, who looked deathly white and about to faint any second. His facial expression was one of absolute terror.

"Merlin… Are you alright?"

Merlin shook his head like he was trying to clear a thought from his head, but he still had that terrified look on his face.

"May I please be excused Sire," whispered Merlin.

"Yes, su-"

Merlin was out of the room as soon as Arthur said yes. Arthur just let it go, thinking he will ask about it later. For now, he had to go down and greet the King of Avalon.


	2. Telling Gaius

Merlin ran all the way to his room. He ran in and started packing all of his things to head out of Camelot. Gaius came in and saw him packing. He went over to Merlin and put his hands over Merlin's to stop them. Merlin looked up.

"I heard who was coming here, Merlin."

Merlin started to look even more panicked.

"No need to look so panicked. I know the basic things, and that you used to live there, but could you explain more of it to me? I'm still just a little bit confused."

Merlin nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"King Sodan had these four knights that he would go to whenever he wanted something done. These knights were the only knights that he trusted fully to completely follow his orders, no matter what they were. The entire kingdom knew who they were, and were terrified of them. The leader of these four knights was Ambrosias. He was the worst out of all of them. He not only was the best knight, but he was had magic. He had a cold heart and would kill anything. At least, that is how I've heard people describe me."

"You?" Gaius just raised his eyebrow.

Merlin sighed.

"Yes. I am Ambrosias. I was the leader of the knights. I regret ever being one of them. I got sick of all the orders killing people and doing all of these terrible things that I just left. I had been thinking of leaving for a while before I actually did. What finally pushed me into leaving was-" Merlin's voice choked up. He cleared his voice before he continued. "The other knights had killed someone very special to me. That finally convinced me to finally leave. The thing is, you can't leave them without consequences. Ever since I left, they have looked for me, because I left and because I took something very valuable to the King. I left 10 years ago."

Merlin looked up at Gaius, trying to read his facial expression. He couldn't figure it out, so he figured he could keep going.

"I hate killing things. I always have. I loved being a knight, though. Not only that, but I was afraid to leave because of the consequences. I remember when I was sixteen; this one knight had tried to leave. I had helped to track him down and bring him back. We brought him straight to the King. I knew that if you tried to leave, then you had just signed your death warrant. What I didn't know was what they did to you before they killed you. Gaius, they did some horrible things to this guy. I was so afraid to leave after that. I know all of this because I was that guard while they were doing the torture. I was so afraid."

Merlin's eyes had gotten that faraway look, when he remembering these memories. Not only that, but he had started crying. Gaius came up and gave Merlin a hug. Merlin hugged Gaius back, and then pulled back to wipe at his tears.

What they didn't see, was a knight standing in the looking at the pair with a cruel smirk on his face. The knight turned around and left as quietly as he had entered.


	3. The Beating

Finally, Merlin had calmed down enough to go back and finish his chores that Arthur gave him. As he was walking to the King's room, he was grabbed and pulled into an empty room. He finally turned around to see who had pushed him into the room and wished that he hadn't.

"Hello Ambrosias. Or should I call you Merlin since that's what you go by here."

Merlin stayed quiet. He never thought that he would see these three knights ever again.

"What? No comment? No hello back? We've missed you. "

Merlin again stayed silent. His captor was now becoming angry, so he smacked Merlin, hard.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you since you left us. You know the consequences to leaving us. Time to receive your punishment."

As the leader, Sage, was about to hurt Merlin, Merlin said,

"You can't do that, Sage. You are in Camelot. Not Avalon. You can't hurt me here."

Blaise became enraged at that, so he came up and punched Merlin on his side, right underneath his ribs.

Sage leaned down to whisper in Merlin's ear,

"We can do whatever we want, no matter where we are. You are just a servant here, yes? And I'm almost positive that no one, other then that old man you were talking to, knows who you are. Not only that, but everyone is afraid of us. No one will stop us."

After that, Sage signaled to the last knight, Ryder, to start the beating. As soon as he gave the first blow, the others joined in. After a few minutes of just hitting and kicking Merlin, Sage stepped back, signaling the others to do the same.

Once they all pulled off, Sage put out his leg, and pushed Merlin over, so that he was lying on his back on the ground. Then, he had Blaise lift Merlin off the ground. Sage then pulled out a dagger. Merlin's eyes went wide when he saw the dagger, and he tried to get out of the hold the Blaise had on him. When Sage saw Merlin's efforts to get away, he started laughing loudly.

"What is this? Are you getting scared _Merlin_." As he was hissing Merlin's name, Sage started lowering the dagger to place a small cut on his cheek. Then one on his arm and neck. Right as he was about to place another cut on Merlin's other cheek, the door burst open and a loud voice shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"


	4. Arthur Finds Them

Arthur had greeted King Sodan about a candle mark ago, and he was now looking for his poor excuse of a servant. He was walking down the corridor just by next to the one that leads to Gaius' when he heard this loud laughter coming from a room that he had passed. He turned around and walked back to the door and listened intently to see if he could hear anything else coming from this room.

This room wasn't used often, so the King thought that it was a little odd to be hearing anything coming from here. He was just about to start walking away, thinking that it was just a couple of servants, when he heard,

"Are you getting scared _Merlin_."

That intrigued Arthur, so he put his ear to the door. What he heard was pained whimpers. Hearing anyone in pain mad Arthur mad. Then there was the possibility that it was Merlin being hurt, he couldn't stand for it, so he threw open shouting,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

The three knights had turned around to see that the King of Camelot had burst into the room. Everyone looked shocked except Merlin and Arthur. As soon as Arthur caught sight of Merlin, his face took on an expression of absolute fury. He marched over to the knights and just looked at them. In that moment, the knights finally seemed to come out of the gaze that they were in.

Arthur was about to punch Sage in the nose, when he heard,

"Ar'tur, don't."

Arthur looked over towards Merlin, then looked back at the knights.

"Guards!" he shouted.

Gwaine came rushing in with Percival right behind him. Gwaine surveyed the scene and when he figured out what had happened, his face rivaled Arthur's for how furious they were.

"Lock these men up. In the last cells."

"My pleasure."

As Gwaine was dragging Sage out of the room, Sage turned around and hissed to Merlin,

"This isn't over!"


	5. The Trial

Two days later:

Arthur is sitting in his throne about to start the trial over the knights. He had gotten a little bit out of Merlin, before Merlin passed out in Gaius' room. He was in the middle of the trial when King Sodan strolled through the door.

"I am very sorry to interrupt your trial Your Highness, but these are my knights. I feel like it should be myself to punish them. "

"These are your knights?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Hm. Well Sir, your knights are responsible for beating up my manservant. Not quite to the brink of death, but very close to that. What do you have to say to that?"

" If my knights felt the need to 'harass' someone, then there must have been a reason. They do not act without a reason."

There was a flicker of disgust to flash across Arthur's face before he masked it. Before he could respond, the doors opened again, but this time, Merlin entered.

"Is this suddenly a party or something," Arthur muttered under his breath. If Arthur had looked over, he would have seen King Sodan's face have a look of surprise change into glee at seeing Merlin.

"_Mer_lin! What are you doing here! You should be resting, idiot."

"Merlin? Is that what you go by here?" asked King Sodan.

Merlin, Arthur, and everyone looked to King Sodan. Everyone but Merlin wore and expression of confusion. Merlin just looked at his former King with a cold expression on his face.

"So, are you not going to reply to your king?"

"You are no longer my King, nor will you ever be again. My King will always be Arthur."

Sodan just looked at Merlin with a curious and amused expression on his face.

"Hm. You look terrible. Have you gotten too soft while you've been away? You were in your best shape when you were with us."

"I may not be in the best shape, but I can still beat your knights. Besides, I know all of their weaknesses."

"That may be true, but you have been gone for 10 years. A lot can happen. Especially when you aren't leading them."

"Wait, wait, wait. What is going on Merlin." Asked Arthur.

Merlin took a deep breath before he started to explain.

"I used to be one of his knights. Not just one of them, but I was the leader of the knights, the best in the land actually. But I got tired of following the orders from a bastard of a King. He was despicable, and the orders were even worse. Because of this, people feared me, became terrified if I came close to them, even if it was to give them money so they could buy food. So I left. That was 10 years ago. They have been looking for me ever since."

Everyone was silent, with many different facial expressions. Merlin was staring at his feet; Sodan's looked like Christmas came early.

"Well, now that everyone knows my history, why don't you tell me what you are doing here?"

"To create a peace treaty of course."

"You have forgotten that I have always been able to tell when you are lying. Now, I will ask you one more time, what are you doing here?"

"You cannot make me tell you anything _Merlin_." Sodan hissed.

Merlin stood up straighter, and marched right up, into the face of King Sodan.

"You're in my kingdom now, so you better tell me."

"Actually _Mer_lin. This is my kingdom. You know, because I'm the King?" Arthur commented.

"Shut up Arthur."

King Sodan just looked at the two of them with a bemused expression on his face. Arthur didn't know what the heck was going on and he was tired of being confused, so he called a recess and everyone would come back at a candle mark. As soon as the people started leaving, he grabbed his manservant's shoulder and drags him to his chambers.


	6. Important

**A/N** I'm sorry for the author's note. I have been told that this is close to another story. If someone could tell me the name or the author of the story so that I can read it, so that I do not copy that story. I would greatly appreciate that. It was not my intention to copy another story. I will post again soon.


	7. Semi-Confession

Right as the door shut Arthur looked at Merlin and said in a dangerously calm voice,

"Would you care to explain just what the hell happened out there _Mer_lin?"

"Um. No not really."

"_Merlin_," growled Arthur.

"Alright, alright. Before I came to Camelot, I lived in Ealdor. You know this. What you don't know is that, I had only gone there to escape King Sodan and his men."

"Alright, and why was he chasing you?"

"He was chasing me because I left the knighthood."

"You. In the knighthood. Haha! That is a good one Merlin. No tell me the real reason."

"That is the reason you prat! I was the best knight in all of Avalon! I commanded the entire Avalon army and only took orders from King Sodan himself! I left because the orders were despicable! Think of the worse order you have ever had to follow. Then take that and multiply it by five. That is how bad they were and how bad King Sodan is. That and because of another reason, I finally made up my mind, and I ran. I risked the consequences and ran. That was ten years ago. I managed to evade them for ten years."

Arthur looked shocked at what his manservant told him.

"You can FIGHT?"

"Is that all that you got out of that?! Is that all that you heard you great prat? YES I can fight!"

"And you were the best fighter in all of Avalon?"

Merlin just sighed and nodded his head.

"And you left because of the orders and because of another reason that you won't tell me about?"

Merlin nodded his head in confirmation again.

"And you managed to evade them for 10 years, but they finally caught up to you and now what to punish you for running?"

"Yup."

"What is the consequence for running. Here, if you are caught, you are striped of knighthood and banished."

"I wish that was the consequence. If caught, you are tortured to the brink of death. Then you are "allowed" a week to "rest". In the week, they give you little food and a cup of water a day. They are waiting for you to die of infection. If you don't die of infection during the week, then they have you executed as a criminal."

Merlin didn't know that the amount of horror and disgust that Arthur was currently showing, was capable of being on a face. Arthur was speechless for once in his life. He was just trying to digest all that he had heard. He was horrified. It finally dawned on him that Merlin had come from there.

"Arthur, look, I'll answer your questions later. The candle mark is almost gone, and it wouldn't do for the King to be late."

Arthur was still having a hard time trying to talk after all he had heard. Right before he entered the throne room, he stopped Merlin and said,

"Well, like you sort of said earlier, you are in my kingdom now. I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Merlin gave his master and friend a small smile and said,

"Maybe now, but that may change. And anyway, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't." Arthur then walked into the throne room with a smirk. Merlin gave a loud laugh and followed his King.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I have been super crazy busy between school and doctor appointments for my foot. I'm going to try to post soon. Definitely by the end of next week. Sorry!**


	9. The Trial Part Two

**A/N I am so sorry that this is so short. I am also very sorry that it took me forever to post. Please forgive me! School just started up again, so I've been burdened with tons of homework and haven't had time to write. Hope you enjoy it, even though it is crazy short!**

When Merlin and Arthur entered the throne room, everyone quieted down to see what would happen. Arthur walked over and sat in his throne, while Merlin went over to stand in front of King Sodan.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here, now?"

"I already told you. I am here for the peace treaty."

"Yeah and I'm a unicorn. Now tell me the actual reason."

"You want to know the actual reason," King Sodan sneered, "I'll tell you. I am here for what you took from me all those year ago. You stole it and I want it back. An added bonus is getting to take you back home and punish you for running."

"You are not taking me back there. I serve Arthur and only Arthur. And as for what I took, you are not getting, nor will you ever get it."

King Sodan just smirked at the former knight.

"But you see, you will come back with me. Otherwise, everyone you care about will get hurt. Especially your precious king."

Arthur had never seen Merlin look as furious as he did right then. Merlin took a deep breath and replied,

"Really? You're pulling the "everyone I care about will get hurt" card. That is so last year. I bet even the dumbest person in Camelot could come up with a better threat. Oh wait. You are the dumbest person in Camelot, so I guess not."

The king looked furious. He silently signaled to one of his knights. Unfortunately for the king, Merlin saw the signal. He turned towards the knights to see a fireball heading straight for his head.


	10. The Proposal

**A/N Please don't kill me! I was sick last week and I've been busy the rest of the week trying to make up the tests and all the homework I missed. I hope this is to your guys' satisfaction. If not…well, you can tell me. I will try to start posting every week. If I don't, I will try to post as soon as possible!**

Arthur was watching the whole spectacle unfold from his throne. He knew first hand how sarcastic Merlin could be. He also knew how upset Merlin was, and how his sarcasm increases when he is upset. He was just glad that the sarcasm wasn't aimed at him this time. Plus King Sodan deserves it. He just wasn't a good king. Not only that, but there was just something off about the king.

Since he was sitting in his throne, Arthur was able to see when Sodan signaled to his knight. He was able to see when one of the knights, Ryder he thought, form a fireball, then throw it at Merlin's head. He saw when his friend turned towards the fireball. He was also able to watch Merlin raise his hand and absorb the flame into his hand. It was astounding and Arthur had never seen anything like that before. It also meant that Merlin had magic. He just couldn't comprehend it. Merlin…having magic. It just didn't seem real, even though, it obviously was due to the fact that Merlin was apparently having a full on duel with another sorcerer.

**Merlin's POV:**

This was definitely not the way that Merlin wanted to reveal himself to Arthur. He had been hoping to do it in the confines of his room, or you know, somewhere not public where everyone possible is watching him.

Merlin saw the fireball flying towards his head and instinctively absorbed the energy into his hand. It left a tingly feeling that would have made him laugh, has he not been in the middle of a fight.

After absorbing the energy from the flame, Merlin used his magic to fire back at Ryder. They battled for a few minutes before Merlin saw movement out of the corner of his eye that distracted him. He turned around to see Arthur start fighting Blaise. He backed up until his back was to Merlin's.

"Turn around you idiot! You should never let anything distract you during a fight! I can't believe you were ever a knight!"

"It's been a while you clotpole!"

"Well just for that you will serve time in the stocks!"

Merlin laughed. He laughed until he saw another fireball flying towards him. He quickly shouted a spell to counteract the fireball. The fight continued on like this for a few minutes until Merlin heard a high-pitched scream come from behind him. He turned around to see Arthur kneeling on one knee while holding his side. He watched as Blaise picked Arthur up. Arthur gave quite a struggle until Blaise pressed onto the wound on his side, knocking Arthur unconscious. Merlin started towards the pair when he saw King Sodan walking towards them as well. A shield put up by Ryder and Sage stopped him, however. Merlin pounded against the shield over and over trying to get to Arthur, forgetting about his magic. Merlin watched helplessly as Sodan walked over to Arthur, pulled out a vial, uncorked it, and then pour it into the wound.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! What are you doing to him!"

Sodan looked over to Merlin with an expression that can only be described like he just won the jackpot.

"I am just pouring Aconite into the wound. You should know what this does to the victim. I will remind you anyway. It causes the victim diarrhea and vomiting. Eventually it causes arrhythmic heartbeat until the person dies. Arthur will die in three days if you do not make the right decision."

"What are the choices?"

"I was getting to that," Sodan replied annoyed. "The choices: you can either come back to Avalon and give me back what you took from me, _ or_ you can not come back and give me what I want and let Arthur here die. You have three days to decide otherwise Arthur dies."

With that, King Sodan left the throne room, Ryder, Sage, and Blaise following their king.


	11. Chapter 11

After the whole proposal, Merlin brought Arthur to his room. Gaius followed them in, behind them.

"Lay him on the bed. I want to look at that wound."

Merlin sat the unconscious king on the bed, and started taking his shirt off. Once he got the shirt off, he laid him down on his side, so that Gaius could easily get to the wound. Gaius looked at the wound and grimaced.

"It is as he said. This is indeed Aconite. Arthur will indeed die in 3 days unless he receives the antidote within that time," Gaius turns toward Merlin, "What are you going to do, my boy?"

"I don't know Gaius. I just… I can't go back there. And I most certainly cannot give to Sodan what I took from him. But I can't just let Arthur die! I don't know what to do!"

Merlin looked close to crying; he was so lost on what to do. He suddenly looked up to Gaius.

"What is the cure Gaius. We know there is a cure, but how long does it take to make? We might be able to make the cure and give it to Arthur, so I don't have to choose!"

Gaius looked sad.

"I can check again, but the last time I checked, it took close to a week to gather all of the ingredients and brew cure."

Merlin looked crestfallen again. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Merlin?"

" Need time to think. And I need to go speak to someone."

Merlin walked out of the castle and out of the city altogether. Merlin walked to a clearing in the forest and called the Great Dragon to him. He finally saw the Great Dragon fly towards him.

"What is your problem this time, young warlock?"

Merlin explained everything to his scaly friend.

"And now I have three days to decide if I want to go back and give what I took back, or let Arthur die."

"What did you take?"

Merlin sighed.

"I took this map. It's hard to explain. This map wasn't any ordinary map. It lead the reader to a spot, where if you had all of the right circumstances and enough determination, you can raise up any person from being dead. Now, that sounds bad, but King Sodan was going to go to that spot, and raise up one of the most feared leaders ever, Sebastian Trang, and basically team up with him to try and capture nearby kingdoms. Not only that, but on the map, it shows a way to obtain magical powers. Even if I go back with him to save Arthur, the first kingdom he will attack is Camelot, because I care about it. That is the choice. A war with Camelot losing, and everyone I care about dying, or Arthur dying and Camelot being saved.


	12. Chapter 12

Kilgharrah looked down at Merlin, but didn't say anything for a while.

"You have a tough decision, young warlock. If you let Arthur die, then destiny is threatened. If you give Sodan what he is wanting, then you threaten Camelot and Arthur."

"But what should I do?!"

"That is up to you young warlock. I cannot foresee the outcome. Either way, someone is going to get hurt."

Merlin looked at the ground, thinking. He turned around and started walking away.

"And Merlin," Merlin turned around, "I don't have the answer for you, but I can tell you to follow what you think is best."

Merlin nodded and started walking back to Camelot.

Merlin walked through the doors to Gaius' chambers to see that it was empty. He moved to sit on his bed in his room, just thinking about the decision he had to make. Eventually, he lied down and fell asleep.

"Merlin!"

Merlin sat straight up in bed.

"MERLIN!"

He quickly walked out of his room to see Arthur standing in the middle of Gaius' workshop.

"Arthur! What are you doing here!"

"I've come to find my lazy servant. That's what I'm doing here."

"And just the other day I was thinking you actually liked me. I knew it was too good to be true." Merlin shook his head.

Arthur smiled then said,

"What happened last night. All I remember is getting wounded, getting into a fight and then becoming unconscious from a lot of pain." Merlin looked upset for a moment before he schooled his features.

"After you were knocked unconscious, Blaise brought you in front of Sodan, who then poured Aconite into your wound."

When Arthur just continued looking confused, Merlin said,

"Aconite is a deadly poison that causes the victim to vomit and have diarrhea. If the cure isn't administered in time, the victim will die. A very painful death at that. The heart will start beating irregularly until it just stops beating at all." Arthur looked horrified.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad. That's not all either." Merlin paused.

"There's more!"

"Yes. After pouring Aconite in your wound, he gave me a proposition. I can go back to Avalon and give him what he wants and he will give you the cure, or I cannot give him what he wants and let you die. I have three days to decide, and today is the first day. Either way, I would lose you."

Arthur was silent for a moment, before turning and grabbing a random bucket and throwing up in it. When he was done, he just sat for a second. Then he got up and turned towards Merlin.

"I don't want you to go back to a place that you ran from, just to save me. Do you understand that?"

"Arthur-"

"No. That is an order. I will not allow it to happen"

Arthur turned around and walked out of the room, and back to his chambers. He would not let Merlin die just to save him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been crazy busy. Enjoy!**

The first day flew by, and before Merlin knew it, it was the afternoon of the second day. Merlin still had to make the choice between Arthur and all of Camelot. It was a hard decision. Either way, people are getting hurt.

Merlin was having a very hard time deciding. He was thinking about the choice while walking down the hall, when he walked right into Gwaine.

"Woah there Merlin. You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's on your mind?"

Merlin sighed.

"My choice that I have to make. I need to decide by sundown tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I just don't know! If I choose to go back, then I have to give him the map and then he'll attack Camelot just to spite me! But if I don't go back, then I kill Arthur!"

Merlin was close to having a panic attack. Gwaine grabbed his shoulders and said,

"Breathe Merlin. Breathe."

Once Merlin started breathing normally again, he said,

"Alright. What map is it? A map to a pot of gold?"

"I wish," Merlin sighed before continuing, "basically, if Sodan gets a hold of this map, he would be able to obtain magical powers and team up with Sebastian Trang."

Gwaine's eyes widened before saying,

"Wow. Quite a choice you got there."

"Yup."

Gwaine sighed.

"Look Merlin. I can't make the decision for you, but I can tell you this: Do what you think is right. It's cheesy, but it works. What do you think is the right thing to do? That is the only way to go about this situation."

Merlin looked thoughtful for a second before looking back to Gwaine.

"Thank you Gwaine. That actually helps a lot. I've got to go."

"Wait! Where are you going!" Gwaine shouted to Merlin.

"I've got to prepare! See you tomorrow Gwaine!"

Gwaine watched as Merlin ran down the hall.

Merlin ran all the way to the clearing, calling Kilgharrah along the way. When we got there, The Great Dragon was waiting for him.

"What is it young warlock?"

"I know what I am going to do. But to achieve it, I need your help."

"I see. What can I do to help?"

Merlin whispered in The Great Dragon's ear, and then watched as he flew off. Then he turned around to walk back.

Time had gone by quickly while he was explaining his plan to Kilgharrah. It was evening while he was going home. The next day was going to be hectic.

Tomorrow came far too quickly for Merlin's liking. He got up, did his chores, and before he knew it, it was time for him to announce his decision. Merlin walked into the throne room and waited for everyone to quiet down before turning to Sodan and said in a loud voice,

"Sodan, as long as you give Arthur the antidote before we leave, and I am there to see it, I will go back to Avalon with you, and give you what you want.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am incredibly sorry for not updating in several weeks. I have been crazy busy with school, and since I manage the freshman football team, I have to go to those practices so that takes up a lot of time. Again I am so sorry that, so I wrote this chapter. I really hope it's good.**

King Sodan's expression became one of triumph and glee.

"I am so glad that you saw it my way. You will come to my chambers tonight, an hour after dinner. Then we will leave after sundown."

"I am not going anywhere until you give King Arthur the antidote to the poison. Only after you give him the antidote, will I do anything for you."

Sodan sneered.

"FIne. I will meet you in Arthur's room in an hour. Don't be late, otherwise I'm going to think that you are backing out of our little deal."

"You don't have to worry about that. I won't be late."

With that, Sodan walked out of the throne room.

Gwaine was watching the entire conversation go on. As he was listening, he started thinking through all of the stories he had heard about Avalon. He did not trust Sodan at all, especially considering what he did to Arthur and how he looked at Merlin. Everytime he looked at his friend, the king's expression was one of amusement and hate, but that didn't make sense. Gwaine wondered what Merlin did to make the King hate him.

So, Gwaine thought of all the stories he had ever been told. Most of them had to do with Ambrosias. He was a ruthless soldier that killed children and old people for fun. He also had magic. He used that magic to help torture and kill people. Ambrosias was the right hand man of King Sodan. One of the very last stories he had been told about Ambrosias was how he had fled Avalon, after taking something valuable to the king. Gwaine looked sharply towards where Merlin was standing. But that couldn't be right...could it?

Arthur was in such agony. Every little movement shot a string of pain through his body. He was constantly puking and he could barely breath. Arthur knew that he did not have very much time left. He wanted to say goodbye to Merlin, and the Knights. He would also have to pick a successor. There was so much to do! He couldn't just go and die!

Arthur heard the door open, and footsteps walking towards his bed. Arthur tensed up, preparing a fight, no matter how much it would hurt him.

"Hi Arthur." Arthur relaxed hearing Merlin's voice.

"I am so sorry this has happened to you. It's all my fault. If I had just hidden better… I never thought they would find me here. It was pretty stupid for me to come here, especially since I can be executed by existing, but that's what made it the perfect place to hide."

Arthur was confused. Why would he be executed?

"I am so sorry that you were poisoned. I am sorry that I couldn't make the antidote for you. I am just so sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry for everything." Merlin bowed his head, before whispering,

"Please forgive me."

Arthur was still confused, but he knew that if Merlin said he was sorry, that he meant it. Arthur moved his hand to lie it on Merlin's arm. It hurt like fire was burning his arm, but Arthur would endure anything if it would bring Merling comfort. Merlin lifted his head to look at Arthur and the hand on his arm.

"Well isn't this so heartwarming?"

Arthur watched as Merlin's face hardened until it was a cold mask. He turned to look as King Sodan walked over to where Merlin was standing.

"Just give him the antidote Sodan."

"I just want to make sure you will keep your promise before I give your precious King the antidote."

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"You know that I do not go back on my word Sodan. I will keep my promise."

"Good. We leave at dawn"

With that, King Sodan turned towards Arthur, uncorked the vial with the antidote, opened Arthur's mouth and poured the clear liquid down his throat. The last thing that Arthur remembered before blacking out was:

"I'm hope you are prepared for the hell that will come your way when we get home Ambrosias."

**Again. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have uploaded a chapter. I would appreciate any feedback. Anything at all. Even it is you saying you hate it. Thanks lovelies!**


End file.
